Hilly Holbrook
Hilly Holbrook is the main antagonist in The Help. She is portrayed by Bryce Dallas Howard. Her poise, beauty and outward cheeriness mask her vindictive and greedy personality. She was once a close friend of protagonist Skeeter Phelan, but they begin to grow apart when Skeeter starts to realize how twisted Hilly truly is. Though Hilly gives a show of friendliness, she is deeply racist, and leads her friends in support of segregation. Hilly makes herself seem like the mayor of Jackson, Mississippi, making everyone follow her orders. She convinces people to build separate bathrooms for 'The Help'. Hilly believes in herself too much since her husband has so many connections to the Governor. Personality Hilly goes further than a master manipulator or orator, at times going further than a liar. With her ability to hold sway over others she doesn't only make people believe in her causes, she actually get others to ''trust ''her, or even ''like ''her. Hilly first appears to be good or at least sympathic to the main protagonists (and thus to the audience) until her true natures are revealed. In some cases, to add suspense, Hilly makes the audience know that she is obviously lying, but the protagonist doesn't. She is openly cruel but still have good manners and style. Hilly faked friendships, and sometimes love, to get what she wants. She is also well-known for being capable of rounding up a great deal of followers due to her charisma. Hilly is a very disturbing character, because she is perceived as engaging and sympathic, and so Skeeter (and also the audience) is often shocked to discover Hilly was lying all along. Hilly is such a good actor, that it is sometimes very hard to figure out how she truly feels about people she lies to, whether she is geniunly friendly or not. She can also qualify as having charisma if she is admired by her followers, regardless of what the protagonists and audience think of them. Hilly proves herself to be highly intelligent and manipulative, motivated by being very mean, and it has reached it's murderous heights. Despite Hilly's avid lust to be the most popular and the ruler of Jackson, Mississippi, she takes little interest in her friends, willing to bend the rules and put her own interests above those of her friends. Hilly is a cunning, and somewhat of a narcissistic dictator, with a cultured demeanor and a wry, cynical wit. However, even with her evil and deceiving ways, Hilly is filled with hate and disgust for her friends and most likely everybody against her. She does not care much about anyone and seems to view them more as pawns to use for her own benefit. Hilly is intolerant of failure, berating her friends for their lifestyles. Though she appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Hilly is actually a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than herself. Through her charm and charisma, she is able to fool everyone, as well as the entire town and its people, providing excellent proof of her dangerous psychology. Hilly is power-hungry, which means Jackson, Mississippi is ruled by any means, revealing that her only desire is to become Queen Bee, prepared to get rid of anyone necessary in anyway she can for her quest for power, making her amongst a complex antagonist. Hilly is also verbally abusive and constantly torments African Americans with precise and cutting words and sometimes for no reason. Her most powerful trait is quite possibly her vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. She's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire town without fail, even her own mother, whom Hilly holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout her success. Hilly constantly lies to get her way, and claims she isn’t racist but she is. Hilly likes to be respected and right about everything, she is like the instigator for the latest trends in fashions; if she has something that everyone else has then her friends have to get it too. Her friends being more like her followers. Physical Appearance Hilly has blue eyes, dark red hair, and wears bright dresses. Role in Film TBA